


{Mr Vanilla}

by Hyoukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: You were sitting on the sofa of your apartment eating a bowl of ice cream whilst watching assassination classroom when you heard your roommates door open and saw out of the corner of your eye the 'lion leave its den' so to speak.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 46





	{Mr Vanilla}

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima is property of Furudate Haruichi,  
> Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui.

{Mr Vanilla}

  
  
//tsukishima kei x reader//  
  
  
  
You were sitting on the sofa of your apartment eating a bowl of ice cream whilst watching assassination classroom when you heard your roommates door open and saw out of the corner of your eye the ' _lion leave its den_ ' so to speak.  
  
Tsukishima Kei in all his glory strolled into the kitchen purposefully walking in front of the TV to momentarily block your view. When you looked up to scowl at him you saw he wore a long white T-shirt but because of his height, it just went past his waist and a pair of light grey sweats that hung loosely on his hips.  
  
Though immersed in what you were doing, you found yourself distracted when Tsukishima stretched his arms above his head lifting his shirt so that you could see the bottom of his stomach and the shadows that made-up his abs, and because of how his bottoms hung off his hips you could see the waistband of his black boxers beneath making you slightly flustered as you caught yourself staring. Shaking your head you returned to watching the TV.  
  
You and Tsukishima had been _‘living together_ ’ for just under two years, starting during the last year of high school and decided to continue your arrangement when you entered college. Since it was convenient for both of you. When you first moved in with the tall blonde you pretty much despised everything about him; his height, personality, how smart he was and his whole attitude towards your so-called ‘ _inferior height_ ’ was a whole debate you weren’t ready to give yourself a headache over. But as time went on you had learnt to brush off his snide remarks or even retort with some of your own, resulting in arguments you kind of enjoyed. Although you would never admit it.  
  
As time went on you began to notice other things about the blonde that you hadn’t thought about before. Like how he was really good-looking, you came to terms with the fact that you probably had some sort of feelings for Tsukishima. And even though you knew what you felt for him wasn’t love you thought you wouldn’t mind being in love with the tall Megane.  
  
Living together all this time you had never let your emotions and feelings for him get the best of you or ruin what you had with him, but there had been a few times where you had caught yourself staring at Tsukishima for long enough to make anyone uncomfortable or having a sense of longing for something more when you were in his presence. Though you dismissed it as a petty crush on the pretty-boy knowing your feelings were unrequited.  
  
So here you were sitting on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream watching assassination classroom whilst the blonde walked into the kitchen, probably to find something to eat.  
  
You heard him open the freezer than a few seconds later hearing it slam back shut as he said: “oi, where’s the ice cream?”  
  
“I don’t know, the freezer?” you replied drily.  
  
“No shit like I didn’t already check there,” his tone dripped in annoyance and sarcasm.  
  
“Oh well,” you feigned sadness.  
  
“You finished it all didn’t you?”  
  
“Gee I don’t maybe I did finish the ice cream that _I_ bought with _my_ money.” your tone laced with amusement and sarcasm as you rolled your eyes at him. “Pig” he mumbled angrily trying to insult you.  
  
“Whatever makes you feel better Trashyshima.” waving your spoon absent-mindedly in his direction as you refocus your attention on the TV in front of you once more.  
  
You heard him click his tongue in response before opening one of the draws and pulling something out of it. You didn’t see what it was until he was standing beside you and went to sit beside you on the sofa. “What are you doing?” you asked whilst suspiciously eyeing the spoon in his right hand as he sat to your left.  
  
“What does it look like?” he scoffed before moving to take a dip out of your bowl with his spoon. Although you reacted quick enough to move the bowl to the right of you and far out of his reach, even for his lanky arms.  
  
“No firstly fuck off this is my ice cream. Secondly, go buy your own fucking ice cream you piece of shit.” you ranted angrily defending your bowl.  
  
“Tch, stubborn motherfucker,” you heard him mutter under his breath as he placed his spoon on the coffee table in front of you.  
  
Feeling victorious you move the bowl back in front of you and placing another filling in your mouth as you looked at Tsukishima smirking. He was irritated and seemed to be having some sort of inner debate as to how to get back at you.  
  
Whilst you again focused your attention on the TV, Tsukishima broke out into a smirk finding a way to both get what he wanted and get back at you.  
  
“Well if you’re not gonna let me take your food like that I guess there is only one option left.”  
  
“Wha-” you couldn’t even finish your word before you felt Tsukishima’s lips on yours. You felt the smirk pressed against you as registered what was going on and had some sense to kiss him back. When he moved his hands to your neck to deepen the kiss you cursed the fact that you were still holding the bowl otherwise you would have wrapped your arms around his neck. He pushed his tongue into your mouth letting it explore you grazing over the sensitive parts of your mouth causing you to moan slightly.  
  
But before you could respond to his intimacy any further he broke the kiss leaving you both staring deeply into the eyes of each other, breathing heavily to replace the previous lack of air. Tsukishima smirked and straightened up looking at your flushed face.  
  
“Vanilla eh, but I don’t think I tasted enough of it let me try again.” was all he said before leaning down to recapture your lips in his.  
  
You don’t know long it had been after everything happened but, let’s just say that the ice cream had long melted before you saw it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and it was 2 AM so here we are. If you didn't know Tendou called Tsukki Mr Vanilla and I was having Vanilla ice cream so I wrote this. (don't ask why I was having Ice cream at 2 AM.)


End file.
